Florestan and His Two Sisters
by theHuntgoeson
Summary: Written in the style of eighteenth century fairy tales, this fic gives three characters from the "Sleeping Beauty" ballet their own story for the first time.


Florestan and His Two Sisters: A Sleeping Beauty (Ballet) Fanfic

 **A/N:This fic is inspired by the Sleeping Beauty ballet, one of the greatest and most perfect jewels of the ballet repertoire, choreographed by Marius Petipa to Tchaikovsky's immortal music. The third act is devoted to Princess Aurora's wedding, at which characters from many other fairytales are guests. The snag is that a number of them hail from stories little known in the English speaking world. Who, for instance, are Princess Florine and the Bluebird, and who is the White Cat? The answer is that they all come from stories collected by Madame D'Aulnoy, whose tales have never achieved the same recognition in English speaking countries as her more famous contemporary Charles Perrault but are well known in France and Russia.**

 **English productions of the third act add another layer of mystery by including three even more shadowy figures, Florestan and his two sisters, who don't come from a fairytale at all: their dance was added to the ballet in the 1920s to replace a longer suite of dances for the good fairies. Ballet fans have suggested that they are Princess Aurora's younger siblings, but I've never really accepted that because they play no part in her birthday celebrations in the first act. Also, Perrault's original story states that the Sleeping Beauty is an only child.**

 **In preparation for a series of performances by the Royal Ballet earlier this year, I read up D'Aulnoy's stories in the English translation available on the SurLaLune website, a wonderful repository for all manner of fairytales, myths and legends. On my way home from a performance, with my head full of the ballet and the D'Aulnoy tales, it suddenly seemed to me so unfair that the Florestan trio didn't even have their own story. Before I knew where I was, I was writing one myself, and here it is. I've done my best to imitate D'Aulnoy's florid, courtly style as given in SurLaLune's Victorian translation, which is the fullest available.**

 **I have taken from the Royal Ballet's production the names of Prince Florestan, Princess Aurora, her father King Florestan and her fiancé Prince Florimund, and the fairies, except for Magotine who comes from another D'Aulnoy tale. Most of the remaining characters are named, with affection and admiration, after current members of the Royal Ballet, with an especial shout-out to the lovely Mayara Magri and Leticia Stock, who danced Prince Florestan's sisters at the performance which gave me the idea for this story.**

 **This is the first time I've tried to write anything like this, so I'd be grateful for feedback, to know whether it works!**

Once upon a time there was a kingdom ruled by the good King Ferdinand and his wife, Queen Olivia. Their greatest joy and pride were their three children, Prince Florestan and Princesses Mayara and Leticia, who had all been born in the space of an hour and were inseparable as they grew. The young prince was their natural leader, both by virtue of his sex and because he was his sisters' senior by fifteen minutes, but all three were as valiant as they were fair, for at their christening their fairy godmothers had conferred upon them the gifts of beauty, courage and quick-wittedness.

Alas, the evil fairy Carabosse had given them an unlucky gift. The good fairies used to say that one never knew what to do with Carabosse: if she were not invited to a royal christening, she was likely to arrive anyway and confer some ill-fated gift, as she had upon the sleeping Princess Aurora, the cousin of the young Prince and Princesses. But if Carabosse were invited to a christening, she was just as likely to curse the poor infant out of sheer malice.

So it was at the christening of Prince Florestan and Princesses Mayara and Leticia. Mindful of the fate of Princess Aurora, King Ferdinand and Queen Olivia had taken care to invite not only Carabosse but also her equally evil sister Magotine, had given them every mark of attention and favour, and had presented them with the same costly gifts as the other fairies received. Magotine was mollified by these courtesies and had even been quite civil to the King and Queen. But Carabosse had dined at the banquet, drunk heavily of the fine wine, snatched greedily at the gifts offered to her, and then pronounced a curse over the cradles of the three helpless babes, that they were destined to lose their kingdom. Fortunately the good fairies had by prior agreement reserved three of their number, one for each babe, to counter any spells which Carabosse or Magotine might cast.

"Carabosse has destined them to lose their kingdom," said the Fairy of the Woodland Glade, "but I confer upon them courage and quick wits enough to gain a kingdom in place of the one they lose."

"They shall gain a kingdom apiece," the Fairy of the Enchanted Garden added.

"They shall gain more than a kingdom of this world," the Fairy of the Crystal Fountain said softly. "They shall gain the kingdom of their hearts' desire."

The King and Queen thanked the Fairies most profusely for mitigating the effect of Carabosse's spell. Truth to tell, they expected to lose their kingdom sooner or later. Their branch of the Royal Family had claimed it only a century ago when their cousin Princess Aurora had been cast by Carabosse into a hundred years' sleep along with her father and mother and all their court. Shortly that family would awaken, and then honour and duty alike would require that the kingdom be yielded back to its rightful lord, Aurora's father King Florestan the Twenty-Fourth, after whom their own son had been named. Yet they remained deeply concerned for their children, for if Carabosse had willed that something would happen then surely there would be mischief in it.

So, alas, it proved, for when the young people were sixteen their uncle raised an insurrection against the King and Queen and obliged them to flee for their lives. The Prince and Princesses were away hunting in a great forest close to their home, on foot and without attendants, when this calamity befell them. They knew nothing of it until they returned to their parents' castle after several days' absence to find it deserted, the courtiers and retainers having fled to join the usurper or avoid his vengeance. Only one old stableman, slower to flee by reason of his age, remained to inform the young people of the disaster and to urge them most piteously to escape ere they were found and taken prisoner, before he himself fled.

Shocked as he was by this terrible turn of events, the Prince was not deprived of his presence of mind. He swiftly rallied the Princesses, who wept to behold their empty home, saying, "Well, my sisters, we have ever known the prophecy of the fairy Carabosse that we should lose our kingdom, and now it is lost. But of what use is it to be a Prince or Princess, if we cannot make our way in the world at least as well as other people? Our task now must be to find our dear parents. Once assured of their safety, we must set out to win the kingdom apiece which the Fairy of the Enchanted Garden promised to us."

"You speak well, brother," said Princess Leticia. "But how may we go undetected by the usurper until we find our father and mother?"

"We are in hunting dress, and may pass for common folk," her brother assured her. "Let us not presume upon our rank again until we may do with safety."

"But where are we to look for our parents?" Princess Mayara asked, drying her tears. "How shall we find the direction they have taken?"

"It is unlikely that they would have made for the town," said the Prince, "for there they would be recognised and would be seized by the usurper. I judge it likely that they have sought shelter in the forest, so thither we shall repair. As no horses remain in the stables we must travel on foot. We should move swiftly, lest the usurper returns here in search of us."

"Brother," said the Princesses, "it shall be as you say." And so swiftly did they depart that they tarried only for Prince Florestan to retrieve his sword and for Princess Leticia to take provisions from the castle kitchen for their journey.

It was close to sunset when they departed and after less than two hours' travel the night had grown so dark that they were unable to continue. Prince Florestan judged that their parents would also be unable to proceeed in the darkness, and that they should therefore make camp and continue on their way at first light. Leaving their sister to build a campfire, Prince Florestan and Princess Mayara departed in opposite directions to hunt game for their supper. Ere long Prince Florestan espied a rabbit darting for its burrow. He aimed his arrow, but before he could shoot the creature cried out to him, "Prince Florestan, spare my life and someday I or one of my brothers may do you a good turn!"

Amazed to hear a rabbit speaking in a human voice, the Prince lowered his bow. "Master Rabbit," he said courteously, "your request is granted, although my sisters await me and I must in some wise assuage their hunger. But I pray you to satisfy my curiosity: how is it that you can speak in a language that I can understand, and how may a rabbit help me? For my sisters and I seek our lost parents and would be grateful of any assistance that may help us to find them."

"For the first question," the rabbit replied, "the presence of yourself and your sisters in this forest awakens its magic to protect you, and thus you may understand my speech. For the second, as you have already divined, one should never disdain any assistance offered, no matter how humble its origin. For your good father and mother, I regret that I have not seen them, but my brothers and I will watch for them, and if we see them, I or one of my kindred will inform you. Adieu, valiant Prince."

With these words the rabbit vanished into its burrow, leaving Prince Florestan so deeply astonished by this strange encounter that he returned to the camp without any further attempt to seek game.

Meanwhile Princess Mayara had walked but a short distance from the camp when she espied a small brown bird in a tree. But as she lifted her bow to her shoulder, the little bird cried out, "Fair Princess Mayara, spare my life and someday I or one of my brothers may do you a good turn!"

As much as her brother, the Princess was astonished to hear a bird speaking in a human tongue: moreover, she thought what a sad thing it would be to slay a talking bird for food. She lowered her bow and assured the bird that she would honour its request.

"But I must ask you, good bird, whether in your flights over the forest you have discerned my father and mother sheltering beneath its branches?"

"Alas, no, fair Princess," the bird replied. "But be of good cheer, for I can assure you that they are safe and that you will see them ere long. For now return to your sister and brother, who anxiously await you. When you resume your journey on the morrow I will guide you to your goal."

"My thanks, sweet bird," the Princess began, but it had already flown away, singing merrily. She returned to the camp, deep in thought. One of her godmothers was the powerful Fairy of the Songbirds, and she wondered whether the talking bird might be her godmother's emissary.

Prince Florestan and Princess Mayara related their adventures to one another and to their sister and all three marvelled greatly. Princess Leticia prepared a fine supper from the provisions she had brought with her, for she was an excellent cook, and they retired to rest, sending up many prayers that they might find their parents unharmed.

The following morning they resumed their journey, but ere long the forest became so dense and dark that they were unable to find their way. They wandered helplessly amid the gloom. Their provisions were soon exhausted. The approach of night increased their woes. The Princesses, near to fainting with fatigue and hunger, hung onto Prince Florestan's arm.

"Merciful Heaven!" he cried. "Shall I see my sisters perish of inanition in this fearful place?"

"Be of good cheer, Prince," a voice twittered by his ear as a small brown bird settled upon his shoulder. "Look yonder. Do you not see a light?"

Princess Mayara raised her head. "Trust this bird, brother, for I know its voice. This it is whose life I spared yesternight."

Prince Florestan gazed intently into the gloom. His straining eyes sighted a small glimmer of light through the trees. "Yes! I see it! Come, sisters. Mayhap this is a habitation where we may find shelter."

The bird left his shoulder and flew ahead of him as he helped his weary sisters along, frequently stopping and looking back to ensure that it did not fly out of their sight. At length they reached a clearing where there stood a large thatched cottage with lights shining at its windows. Prince Florestan wished to thank the bird for its guidance, but already it had flown away.

The Prince knocked at the door and presently it was opened by an old woman, muffled from head to foot in long robes. Although he was near to collapse, he bowed to her with the utmost courtesy.

"Madame, we are three wanderers lost in this forest. Of holy charity I beg you to allow my sisters shelter against the night."

The woman curtsied and stood aside. "Nay, all shall enter, for all are welcome. Come in, poor travellers, and you shall eat and rest."

Stammering their thanks and overcome with fatigue, they stumbled into the cottage. Two more women, muffled like their companion, arose from their seats by the fire to bid the travellers welcome and to tend to them, bathing the Princesses' feet where the briars had torn and stung them.

In less time than it takes to tell a fine meal was spread upon the board and the Prince and Princesses fell to with a hearty appetite. When their hunger and thirst were satisfied their kind hostesses encouraged them to warm themselves by the fire.

"Now tell us, young sir," said one, "what you and these fair ladies do in this wild forest, and what may be your destination? For whatever your goal may be, we may be able to assist you towards it."

Although he had earlier counselled his sisters that they should keep their rank secret, Prince Florestan had already decided that their hostesses deserved nothing less than the truth.

"Kind ladies, I am Prince Florestan and these are my sisters, Princesses Leticia and Mayara. As you live so deep within this forest you may not know of the calamity that has of late befallen us. Our uncle, Prince John, has seized the throne and put our dear father and mother to flight. Our chiefest care is to find them and be assured of their safety."

"You are kind children," the second woman declared, "to place the safety of your dear ones above the loss of your kingdom."

"What would our kingdom be without them?" Princess Mayara responded boldly. "You must surely know that this misfortune is no more than the anticipated fulfilment of the prophecy of the Fairy Carabosse. But it was also prophesied of us that we would gain a kingdom apiece. We are agreed between us that once we are assured that our parents are safe, it will be our duty to set forth to win what has been promised to us."

The third woman frowned. "Alone? With no more than your own strengths and your few weapons?"

"What matters that if our hearts are stout and our minds pure?" Princess Leticia replied with spirit. "Our father and mother have oft related to us how our fairy godmother endowed us with courage and quick wit. With such fortunate gifts as these, what else should we require?"

As she spoke a great wind blew through the cottage and extinguished every candle. Only the light of the fire remained. The three hostesses rose to their feet and their robes fell from them to disclose three young women of miraculous beauty, from whose faces an unearthly light shone. Their raiment gleamed like the sun, the attire of one adorned with shining leaves, the second with glowing flowers and the third with sparkling drops of crystal. Shimmering wands gleamed in their hands. Realising that they were in the presence of three of their fairy godmothers, the young people fell on their knees and craved a blessing.

"Blessings shall you have," the first fairy said in a voice as sweet as the the south wind amid the trees. "But you shall have more."

"Fear nothing for your father and mother," the second fairy said in a voice as gentle as the sunlight upon flowers. "They are safe under our protection."

"In the fulness of time they shall be reunited with their valiant children," the third fairy said in a voice as pure as sparkling water. "But now you are summoned by a quest that requires all your wisdom and your courage."

"Mighty fairies, only tell us what we must do and we will perform it faithfully," Prince Florestan declared with great emotion.

"It is well," the third fairy said gravely. "For tonight you will rest in this place whence our sweet companion, your godmother the Fairy of the Songbirds, has led you. Tomorrow morn she will guide you from this forest to a great city. There you will find a King and Queen who mourn the loss of their fair daughter, kidnapped by a cruel giant, and of their brave sons who set forth to find her and never returned. With the gifts we now bestow upon you, you shall undertake the quest to save the Princess and restore her to her grieving parents."

The first fairy placed an egg in Prince Florestan's hands. "I am the Fairy of the Woodland Glade. When you have need to travel swiftly, break open this egg."

The second fairy placed a walnut in Princess Mayara's hands. "I am the Fairy of the Enchanted Garden. When you have need to go unseen, crack this walnut."

The third fairy placed a small sealed box of shining wood in Princess Leticia's hands. "I am the Fairy of the Crystal Fountain. When you have need to conquer death itself, unseal this box. Blessings upon you, my valiant godchildren. Go forth with your courage high and your hearts undismayed, and may success crown your efforts."

Before the grateful young people could utter a single word of thanks, the fairies had vanished. For many minutes they were too astonished to speak, and when the power of speech returned to them the sole objects of their discourse were their miraculous gifts from the fairies. They were consumed with curiosity to know the contents of the small containers: however they agreed that it would be rankest folly to open the gifts prematurely as this might make them lose their power.

They found comfortable beds and slept peacefully in the knowledge that their parents were safe. In the morning they arose, much refreshed, breakfasted upon viands left for them by the fairies, and stepped out of the cottage into a bright morning. Straight away a familiar birdsong summoned them and they recognised their fairy guide, who led them swiftly through the forest. Just as the Fairy of the Crystal Fountain had foretold, ere the sun was at its zenith they stood before the gates of a mighty city. The walls were of porphyry and jasper and the silver gates sparkled in the sunlight. The travellers were overcome with awe.

Within, buildings of unsurpassed magnificence stood either side of broad roadways adorned with trees and fair flowers. Fountains played their sweet music and tiny birds of unknown species sipped at the fragrant waters or darted among the branches. To the travellers the place seemed an earthly Paradise, yet everyone they saw wore black and passed through the streets with downcast looks, many weeping openly. Prince Florestan was emboldened to accost one finely dressed gentleman to ask him why the inhabitants of this enchanting place should appear so mournful.

"You must be strangers here," the gentleman replied with tears in his eyes, "or you would know that six months since our beloved Princess Floramel was captured by a cruel giant, and her noble brothers, the Princes Reece and Benjamin, have vanished while seeking her."

Prince Florestan thanked him with all courtesy and asked him if he could supply directions to the palace, which the gentleman readily gave. Leaving him with renewed thanks, the travellers passed through the splendid streets until they reached the outer gate of the palace, an edifice of such overwhelming grandeur that the buildings surrounding it appeared as hovels. The Prince approached the guard on duty, identified himself and his sisters, and sought permission for an audience with the King and Queen. They were ushered into a spacious courtyard, where after a few minutes' waiting a chamberlain appeared to escort them to an antechamber larger and more noble than many ballrooms, where King Nicolas and Queen Claire awaited them.

The King, a tall, handsome man in the very prime of life and his Queen, a woman of surpassing beauty, embraced the travellers.

"Prince and Princesses, you are most welcome," the King declared. "We know your Royal father and mother well and have heard of their misfortune. Be you well assured, you shall have shelter with us until better times."

"Would that we could offer you a happier home," the Queen said sadly, "but since the loss of our dear children all our joy is turned to woe."

"So one of your subjects informed us as we passed through the city," Prince Florestan replied as the King gestured them to be seated and summoned a valet to bring wine. "Of your courtesy, Madame, can you tell us how this terrible calamity came about?"

The Queen wiped her eyes. "Six months since, Princess Floramel was out riding with her companions when a mighty giant strode towards them. He was so huge that he blotted out the sun. They spurred their horses to the utmost in their efforts to evade him, but with one single stride he overtook them, plucked the Princess from her horse and walked away holding her in his hand. All efforts at pursuit were futile, for he had vanished beyond the horizon before her companions could so much as turn their horses around."

"Since then," the King added, "we have learned that the giant resides in a great castle nine hundred and ninety-nine leagues from here, where the Princess is his helpless prisoner. Our courageous sons, Princes Reece and Benjamin, swore that they would not rest until they had freed her from her captor. They set forth from here riding upon a flying carpet which was the gift of their fairy godmothers. Two months later, an eagle dropped a shred of the carpet into the courtyard below, whereby we greatly fear that they have met with some misfortune on their journey. An army was sent in their wake, but with no flying carpet to aid them my brave warriors were unable to complete the journey. High mountain peaks, trackless forests and burning deserts lie between the giant's realm and ours."

"Royal Sir and Madame," Prince Florestan replied, "permit us to offer every sympathy for your great sorrow. Yet be of good heart, for help is at hand."

"Sir, how may that be?" the King asked him.

"Yesternight my sisters and I were sheltered by our fairy godmothers. They assigned to us a quest to save your fair daughter and restore her to you, and they bestowed curious gifts upon us to aid us in our endeavour. Of your courtesy, my lord, I beseech you to grant this quest to us."

"Only three, two of you tenderly reared young Princesses, with but the one sword among you?" The King frowned. "How may you succeed in a quest which has defeated an army?"

"All the more reason why we should make the endeavour," Prince Florestan said strongly. "Guile and quick wits, not force, are required to defeat so formidable a foe. Remember, my lord, a scouting party may slip past the defences that deter a regiment."

Still the King hesitated. "I dread that I may send the children of my old friend to their deaths. Is it not enough that my own children are lost?"

"My lord, would you then require us to disobey a direct command from our godmothers?" Princess Leticia replied. "Honour demands that we go."

"My lord." The Queen spoke. "Consider well that they have the blessing of the fairies. Surely that must augur well for their success. Would you reject this offer of assistance when our own efforts have failed? What if this should be our daughter's final hope of rescue?"

For full a minute the King was silent, then he bowed his head.

"So be it. Prince and Princesses, you have our blessing for this venture. Yet how may you travel to the giant's castle? He has seven-league boots, but for you the journey will be so long that you will be old ere you arrive."

"Easily remedied, my lord." Prince Florestan drew forth his godmother's gift. "The Fairy of the Woodland Glade bade me break this egg when I have need to travel swiftly."

He broke the shell and from it there sprang forth the largest and finest horse ever seen, coal-black with mane and tail of gleaming gold and eyes that shone like stars. He neighed with joy at his new-found freedom and bowed his head low before Prince Florestan. All present were struck dumb with astonishment at the glorious sight.

"All hail to you, my master!" it whinnied. "I am Schwarzer, son of Grane, the swiftest steed in the world. At your command I will fly through the air, through fire and water. What is your pleasure?"

"Noble horse, can you carry three riders at once?" Prince Florestan demanded.

"All and more!" the horse whinnied.

"Then bear my sisters and myself to the castle of the giant where Princess Floramel is held captive!" cried Prince Florestan. With hasty adieux to the King and Queen, the Prince and Princesses sprang upon Schwarzer's back and in the same instant he sprang through an open window, soared over the heads of the astonished onlookers in the courtyard below, and took to the skies.

Swift and wonderful was their journey. Great cities, broad and verdant meadows, trackless forests, mountain peaks and burning deserts flashed past below them. The wind blew through their hair as they outflew the swiftest birds in the sky. Soon Prince Florestan sighted a massive fortess ahead, so tall that it seemed to pierce the clouds.

"Is that our destination, good Schwarzer?" he cried out to the horse.

"It is!" the steed replied, descending. His chosen landing place was a pleasant meadow sheltered by a tall, rocky outcrop which concealed them from the castle.

"Here, my master, is your destination," the horse said as they descended from his back. "Closer to the castle I dare not go, for if the giant espies us we all are doomed."

"Are you able to await us here while we complete our mission?" the Prince asked.

"I am, Prince. Remember this: if ever you need me, clap your hands three times and call, "Ho, Schwarzer! To me!" and I will come to you, wheresoever you are."

"I thank you, noble horse," the Prince replied. "It will be remembered."

From their vantage point behind the rock, the Prince and Princesses surveyed the castle. It lay amid rolling grassland which afforded no cover to any person approaching it and was surrounded by a steeply sloping earthen embankment fully thirty feet high. The doors were at least sixty feet tall and the upper floors of the castle reached so high that its towers could not be seen by human eyes.

"We will need to climb the embankment," Prince Florestan observed. "Yet I know not how, for its surface is too smooth to offer handhold or foothold."

"Perchance the embankment does not extend around the back of the castle," Princess Mayara ventured. "We must reconnoitre after darkness falls."

"Yet even then we may be seen by the light of the moon," Prince Florestan objected.

"Then," said Princess Mayara, "it is time to call upon my godmother's gift, for she bade me crack this walnut when I have need to go unseen." She drew forth the walnut which the Fairy of the Enchanted Garden had given her and cracked it with the hilt of her dagger.

From the opened nut there tumbled forth a hooded grey cloak made of fabric as fine and soft as gossamar, long enough to reach to her feet, broad enough to enfold her many times about, yet uncreased by its confinement within the walnut. The Prince and Princesses were loud in praise of its beauty and simplicity.

"Try it on, sister," Princess Leticia suggested, "that we may see how well it becomes you." Princess Mayara drew the cloak about her, drew the hood over her head, and disappeared.

"Where are you, sister?" Prince Florestan and Princess Leticia cried in the greatest alarm.

"I am here," her voice issued from the air, and she drew the hood from her head and became visible once more. "Could you see me while I wore the hood?"

"Not a whit," Prince Florestan assured her.

"So this is the secret of the Fairy's gift," the Princess said wisely. "She has conferred upon me the power of invisibility. Wait you here, and I will scout around the castle to seek an entrance." She drew the hood over her head again and vanished, and shortly afterwards her brother and sister saw the grass bending beneath her tiny footsteps as she walked away.

After an hour of deep anxiety for those who waited she reappeared among them.

"What news, Sister?" Prince Florestan asked.

"Alas, the embankment continues all around the castle," she replied. "At the foot of the door there is a great hinged flap such as dogs or cats may use. If we can but ascend the embankment, we may with ease enter the castle through the flap. The embankment is of earth. After darkness falls I will spend the night cutting footholds in it, that we may ascend it and enter the castle tomorrow morn."

"But, sister, how may you achieve such a task in a single night?" Prince Floresan objected. "We must assist you."

"Yet you may be seen by the light of the moon, while I will not," she replied.

A rabbit emerged from a burrow at their feet, crying, "Prince Florestan, as you value your life, do not enter the castle!"

The Prince recognised the rabbit whose life he had spared in the forest. "Master Rabbit, honour and duty alike command us to enter it to save a lady who is imprisoned there."

"Do not enter the castle," the rabbit repeated. "The race of rabbits has sworn vengeance upon the giant for slaying many thousands of our brothers to make himself a rabbit fur robe. We have undermined the castle with burrows and chambers. Tomorrow, or if not tomorrow very soon, it will collapse and destroy all within."

"Beware," Prince Florestan cried out in horror, "lest among you you slay a fair and innocent Princess! May you not at least delay your plans until we three can rescue her from her prison? One day alone may be all that we need."

The rabbit shrugged. "Alas, Prince, our plans are too far advanced to be halted now. The burrows are dug and the castle trembles upon the edge of the abyss. With every step the giant takes he advances closer to his doom. You once spared my life and for that boon I promised to do you a good turn. Now I give you this warning, that I may save your life."

"I thank you, Master Rabbit," Prince Florestan replied, "but your warning cannot change my intentions. Tomorrow morn, come what may, I must enter the castle to save the Princess ere it is too late."

The rabbit inclined its head. "Then there is one more good turn that my brothers may perform for you. You may rest for this night while we dig steps in the embankment. In the morning you will find the way clear for you to enter the castle."

"How may we thank you and your brothers for your assistance?" Prince Florestan asked.

"There is no need, Prince," the rabbit replied. "I but redeem the promise I made to you." With those words he vanished into the burrow.

Prince Florestan looked at the Princesses. "Sisters, the rabbit's timely warning shows us that we face dangers even greater than we feared. I pray you, tomorrow await me here while I enter the castle to attempt the rescue of the Princess."

"Not a whit, Brother," Princess Mayara replied. "Who knows but that our success may rest upon my power to go unseen?"

"The fairies assigned this quest to all three of us," Princess Leticia added firmly. "We will come with you."

Long and hard though he pleaded he could not change the resolve of his brave sisters. At length and with many misgivings he yielded. Princess Leticia made them supper with provisions she had brought with her from the fairies' cottage and they retired to rest.

Princess Mayara awakened before it was light. Donning her cloak, she stole across the grass to the castle and presently returned in a state of great excitement, just as Prince Florestan and Princess Leticia awakened.

"Brother, sister, the rabbits have been as good as their word. Come and see! They have cut steps for us in the side of the embankment, where their work may not easily be seen from the door."

"Nonetheless, it may be seen," Prince Florestan replied. "Sisters, we must enter the castle as soon as we may, lest the giant see the steps and deduce the presence of humans."

The Princesses concurred. Princess Mayara spread her cloak wide to conceal her brother and sister as much as possible, and, huddled beneath its folds, they crept across the grass amid the grey light before dawn. The steps cut by the rabbits enabled them to ascend the embankment with ease. The flap in the door was heavy, but with some difficulty Prince Florestan managed to raise it enough for him to wedge his sword into the gap, thus enabling his sisters and himself to climb through. He removed his sword and let the flap close to as quietly as he might before they took stock of their surroundings.

The great hall of the giant's castle was higher than the highest cathedral in the world. Tall, pointed windows along either side would afford shafts of light once the sun rose, but at that moment the hall was bathed in gloom. Halfway along its colossal length a long table stood, its short end pointing towards the door. Upon it stood a lamp which had burned low. As their eyes grew accustomed to the gloom they descried a great heap of fur upon a chair at the far end of the table.

It was evident that the hall occupied the whole width of the castle. There was no sign of doors or stairs to left or right. Prince Florestan instantly determined that they should cross to the rear of the hall. He signed to his sisters and they stole silently along beside the table.

They had almost gained a great door which stood ajar at the rear when the silence was shattered by a snore like a thunderstorm. They were frozen to the spot. The heap of furs stirred and resolved itself into the form of the giant, wrapped in his rabbit fur robe, arousing from his slumber. He sat up, huger than a mountain, and bellowed, "I smell HUMANS!"

Without a moment's thought Princess Leticia pushed her brother and sister through the gap in the rear door and tripped towards the table.

"May it please you my lord Giant, it was I whom you smelt," she said sweetly and she curtsied very low.

"You?" The giant stooped, picked her up, stood her on the palm of his hand, and held her up to his eyes. "Who are you?"

Seeing his huge, ugly face so close to her own, the Princess had never been so terrified in her life, but she mastered herself to smile sweetly and answer, "May it please you, I am the Princess Leticia. A cruel usurper has stolen my father's kingdom and put my family to flight. Left alone and friendless in the world, I bethought me of the noblest, finest, most powerful giant in the world, hoping that with you I might find shelter and protection."

Even as he trembled for her safety, Prince Florestan, crouching behind the door, had to suppress a smile as he heard his wily sister's flattery. He could imagine how the giant blushed.

"Hm. How did you reach my all but inaccessible lair?" the giant demanded.

"Alas, Sir," Princess Leticia replied, "the only treasure I could save from my father's realm was the pair of seven league boots given him by his fairy godmother. They transported me here, but shortly before my arrival they fell from my feet and were lost. I had to travel the rest of the distance without them."

"Hm. And why should I want to shelter you?"

"Why, Sir, I can sing and dance, and I know many stories with which to entertain you. Moreover I am accounted an excellent cook and can prepare you many delicious dishes."

The giant grinned. At the sight of his hideous, massive teeth the Princess nearly fainted, but she contrived to remain smiling and appear calm.

"You speak well," he declared. "You can stay for as long as you please me. It will be good to have company again," he added sadly. "I have been lonely since my dog died six months ago. I took another Princess to be my companion, but she is of no use to me. She cannot cook, and she only weeps and asks to go home. She is down in the dungeons." He set Princess Leticia on the floor, greatly to her relief. "Make me some soup, and be sure that it tastes good."

She curtsied. "At once, my lord Giant! Only wait a short while and I will bring you the most delicious soup you have ever tasted."

Appearing to be satisfied, he settled down to sleep again. Princess Leticia backed away through the door and rejoined her brother and sister.

"Well done, my sister," Prince Florestan whispered. "You have bought us time. Now that the giant knows that you are here he will be accustomed to the smell of humans."

Princess Mayara had already gone ahead along a corridor and gestured to them that she had located the kitchen. It was as vast as a palace with a fireplace the size of a valley. The presence of a ladder and coils of rope indicated that other humans had toiled there in times past. Prince Florestan kindled the fire and helped Princess Mayara to fill a huge pot with water while Princess Leticia assembled ingredients from a mighty store cupboard. With great joy she found a jar of a herb which she had frequently used in small quantities as seasoning, but in larger quantities was a potent sleeping draught. Without hesitation she poured the whole contents of the jar into the pot alongside a delicious combination of vegetables and spices which she chopped with her dagger, the giant's kitchen implements being too heavy for her to lift.

When the soup was ready Prince Florestan tied a rope around the cooking pot, mounted the ladder and hauled on the rope to tilt the pot and pour the soup into a gigantic tureen. Princess Leticia pushed the tureen into the hall, where the giant sat waiting impatiently.

"Here is your soup, my lord giant," she trilled sweetly, "I hope you enjoy it. I am sorry that I cannot lift it to the table for you."

"That will be no trouble," said he, and he picked the tureen up, placed it on the table, and fell to. She stood watching him as though awaiting his next command, and ere many minutes had passed his head sank onto his chest and he began to snore.

She fled to find her brother and sister, who awaited her in the kitchen.

"The giant lies in heavy slumber," she told them, "but I know not how long the drug will be effective. We must move swiftly. A bunch of keys hangs at the giant's belt. Mayhap they will open the dungeons."

"We must retrieve them at once," Prince Florestan decided.

"Leave that to me," Princess Mayara replied. "If he awakens while I am making the attempt, he will not see me. I must take a length of rope to bind the keys lest they jangle. But where in this great keep shall we find Princess Floramel?"

"The giant said that she is _down_ in the dungeons," Princess Leticia observed.

"True, sister," Prince Florestan answered. "It is therefore likely that the dungeons are in a subterranean vault rather than in one of this castle's many towers."

"I have noted a stairway at a rear corner of the hall, behind the giant's chair," Princess Leticia added. "It leads downwards, perchance to the dungeons."

"We shall take the ladder and ropes," Prince Florestan decided. "The stairs may be too steep for us to negotiate unaided."

They returned to the hall, where Princess Mayara donned her cloak, climbed a leg of the sleeping giant's chair, cautiously removed the great bunch of keys, each fully six feet long, from his belt, bound them with rope, and lowered them to her brother below. She descended and they stole across the hall to the stairway. As Prince Florestan had feared, the steps were each higher than a man. It was fortunate that they had had the foresight to bring the ladder, which they used to descend the flight step by step, the Prince carrying the key ring slung over his shoulder.

At the foot of the stairs they found a high, square chamber illumined only by a ray of light from a grating high up in the wall. On one side stood two massive doors with barred windows, while beyond lay a corridor leading to a larger chamber.

"Perchance the Princess lies in one of these rooms," Princess Mayara whispered, "but how are we to gain access? We have the keys, but the locks are far above our heads."

"Let us be thankful that we brought the ladder with us," Prince Florestan replied. "Help me to place it against the nearest door here."

Even standing at the top of the ladder he was unable to reach the barred window, but by reaching above his head he was able to insert the key into the lock and turn it. He descended the ladder and all three contrived to push the massive door open wide enough for them to enter.

Within the dungeon a maiden lay weeping upon a heap of straw. At their approach she started up in fear, disclosing the loveliest face that the Prince had ever beheld. Her golden hair fell in showers about her shoulders, her eyes were as blue as the eternal sky, and her skin was as white as alabaster. His eyes met hers and in that instant both fell deep in love.

He knelt before her and said with all courtesy, "Fear nothing, fairest Princess. I am Prince Florestan and these ladies are my beloved sisters. We are sent hither by our fairy godmothers and with the blessing of the King your father, to save you from your cruel captivity and bring you home."

"Alas! kind sir," she responded, "how may we escape this terrible place? The giant is ever on watch, and even were we to able to leave the castle, he would overtake us in the twinkling of an eye. I greatly fear that you may have risked your lives to no purpose."

"For the first, Madame," he replied, "my clever sister Princess Leticia has drugged the giant and it is up to us to escape while he still sleeps. For the second, my good steed Schwarzer will bear us away faster than any giant can follow. We must flee as soon as we may, for the rabbits have vowed to avenge their slain brethren by undermining this castle. I beseech you to trust us."

She gazed upon him with rapture. "Sir, I will!"

He held out his hand to help her to rise. She took it and stood while he attempted not to tremble at the sweetness of her touch.

Meanwhile his sisters had retreated outside and retrieved the ladder. As the Prince and Princess joined them, Princess Mayara asked her, "Madame, do you know whether any poor prisoners are immured in the second dungeon here?"

She shook her head. "Alas, I know not."

"We must open the door to see," Prince Florestan decided. "We cannot risk abandoning some poor wretch to face the giant's fury when he finds us gone, or to share his doom when the rabbits take their revenge."

It was a few minutes' work to push the door of Princess Floramel's dungeon to, rest the ladder against it, retrieve the key, place the ladder against the door of the second dungeon and unlock it with the second key. The Prince and Princesses entered and found a most mournful sight. There on a heap of straw lay two of the most handsome young men ever seen, both cruelly done to death.

Princess Floramel uttered a piercing cry and flung herself over the bodies. "Alas the day that ever I was born! These are my brothers, the Princes Reece and Benjamin, and nobler gentlemen never walked the earth. I knew not that they had come hither to seek me or that the giant had slain them. Would that he had slain me instead of them, for now I am all unwittingly guilty of my brothers' blood."

Prince Florestan attempted to draw her away from the gruesome sight and to offer what comfort he might, while Princess Mayara looked on in sorrowful sympathy.

Princess Leticia suddenly bethought her of the box given to her by her fairy godmother. "The Fairy of the Crystal Fountain bade me to unseal this when I have need to conquer death itself," said she, drawing it forth. "Surely this must be the time to use her gift." She broke the seal and opened the box. Within lay a small flask. It was fashioned of the purest crystal, but the water it contained was purer still, purer than the water from her godmother's fountain, purer than anything ever seen. It glowed with a light that was not of this world.

"Surely this must be the water of life itself!" she cried. She advanced, knelt beside Prince Reece, gently motioned to her brother to hold the grieving Princess Floramel aside, and moistened the dead Prince's lips and nostrils with a little of the water. Before their astonished eyes the colour returned to his face and he stretched his long limbs as though awakening from a pleasant sleep, opened his eyes, and gazed at Princess Leticia, saying, "Madame, surely I am in Heaven and you are the fairest of all the ministering angels sent to greet me."

Princess Leticia quite forgot to lower her eyes as a modest maiden should, but returned his gaze, saying, "Not so, Sir, I am but a mortal maid, and Princess Leticia is my name."

Long they gazed, while Princess Floramel wept for joy in Prince Florestan's arms. Princess Mayara took the flask from Princess Leticia's hand and anointed the lips and nostrils of Prince Benjamin, who likewise awakened and gazed at her, saying, "Long was my sleep, I am awake. Have I awakened in Elysium? Which of the goddesses are you, fairest of ladies?" And she likewise forgot to lower her eyes but said, "No goddess am I, Sir, but only the Princess Mayara."

Great was their joy as they wept and embraced one another, until at last Prince Florestan said, "Fair friends and sisters, we are fortunately met, but our danger is not yet over. The giant now lies in a drugged sleep, but at any moment he may awaken. Moreover the rabbits have given us warning that they have undermined this castle, and soon it will fall. We must leave this place as fast as we may."

"If the giant awakens, we may have to fight our way out," said Prince Reece, "and he has taken our swords."

"Yonder is the giant's armoury," said Princess Floramel. "Hanging on the wall, below the giant's great shield, is a sword, which he boasts is the only one in all the world that can slay a giant. I know it well, for many times he has forced me to polish his shield."

"That sword I must have," Prince Florestan declared, "and there surely, we will find weapons for you, my lords. I pray you guide us, dear Princess."

Princess Floramel led them along the corridor to the armoury and pointed out the sword to Prince Florestan, while her brothers found their own swords lying in a corner and the sister Princesses replenished their arrows. As they prepared to leave a low rumble sounded from beneath their feet and they felt the earth shake. The tremor was only momentary but they knew that worse would follow. Little time remained for them to escape.

Ascending the stairs proved to be a slow and frustrating business, for they needed to use the ladder to gain every step, and Princess Floramel was afraid to climb it despite the persuasions of her brothers and friends. At length Prince Reece bound her to his back with a length of rope and ascended the ladder bearing her weight.

Finally they gained the hall, but scarcely had they done so than they heard a terrible bellow: "WHERE IS THE PRINCESS LETICIA?"

Their hearts sank within them. They peered out into the hall and beheld the giant, still seated in his chair, shouting and waving his arms. Princess Leticia quickly motioned to her companions to conceal themselves, sped lightly behind the giant's chair, and approached him from the other side, curtseying and smiling sweetly as she said, "I am here, my lord giant. I cry your mercy, I was in the kitchen making ready the ingredients for a delicious stew. Is it your will that I cook it for your dinner?"

"No," the giant said sulkily. "I want you to sing for me." He picked her up and placed her on the table. "There is a harp." He pointed to a small lap harp of pure gold which leant against a dish. "Take it and sing."

Princess Leticia's heart raced with terror, but she took up the harp, ran her fingers along the strings, and said sweetly, "What would you have me sing, my lord?"

He picked her up, seated her on the palm of his hand, and lifted her to the level of his eyes. "Sing whatever you know, but sing it now."

She began to sing the gentlest strains at her command, hoping to soothe him yet dreading that he might fall asleep and drop her. Her companions were in agonies of suspense, for if they did not flee soon the castle would surely fall, yet to abandon her was unthinkable: moreover the giant sat between them and the door. Prince Reece was almost beside himself with fear for his new-found lady.

Princess Mayara waited until her sister's siren singing had completely enthralled the giant. Then she took the coils of rope from her brother, silently indicated that her companions should remain in hiding, drew the hood of her cloak over her head, and disappeared, greatly to the surprise of Princess Floramel and her brothers, who had not known of the powers of the cloak. A few minutes later Prince Florestan saw strands of the giant's long hair appearing to tie themselves to the back of the chair, and shortly afterward he saw lengths of rope tying the oblivious giant's ankles to the legs of the chair. He smiled, knowing that his sister was at work. Already he was forming a plan.

Anon she rejoined them, silently indicating that the giant was bound fast. At that moment they felt another slight tremor beneath their feet and knew that they dared wait no longer. Prince Florestan signed to the brothers to follow him and Princess Mayara enfolded Princess Floramel in her cloak and drew her out of sight behind the giant's chair.

While Princess Leticia continued to keep the giant enthralled she saw over his shoulder that her companions were stealing towards the table and guessed that they had a plan to deliver her. She faltered for a moment in her song but swiftly apologised to the giant and continued more bewitchingly than before. The three Princes stealthily climbed the legs of the table, concealed themselves behind a massive silver salt, and cautiously crept as close as they could, using items of tableware as their cover while awaiting a moment when they could intervene without endangering the Princess.

Suddenly the giant scowled and shouted, "I smell HUMANS!"

Princess Leticia smiled as sweetly as she could and continued to caress the strings of the harp. "Of course, my lord giant," she said soothingly. "You can smell me."

"No!" the giant roared. "I can smell more humans than you. Humans here! Where are they? Come out! Show yourselves, or I dash Princess Leticia to the ground!"

Prince Florestan sprang out from behind a flagon. "Release my sister, foul monster, or you die!"

The giant would have dropped the Princess in his astonishment had she not managed to cling onto his fingers. "Oho! And who are you, little man, that you dare to command ME?"

"Prince Florestan am I," he declared proudly, "and in my hand is the sword that shall be your doom. Release the Princess now or I shall strike you down."

"Truly?" The giant appeared impressed. "To be sure, I recognise that weapon. You stole it from my own armoury." He renewed his grip upon the Princess. "But you will do nothing to harm me while I hold the Princess Leticia in my hand. Throw down your sword or I throw her down!"

Sensing a movement below her, the beleaguered Princess glanced downward and saw that Princess Mayara and Princess Floramel had retrieved a napkin, the size of a bed sheet, which the giant had dropped, and were holding it between them to catch her. She struggled vainly in his grip and even bit his fingers in her efforts to free herself, but his skin was too hard for her little teeth to penetrate.

Seeing her peril, Prince Reece leapt out from behind an ewer, sprang into the air, seized the giant's hand, and while the monster sat momentarily stupefied at the sight of a man whom he thought long dead, the Prince stabbed at the cruel fingers again and again until the brute howled with pain and shook the Prince and Princess free. The Princess landed safely in the napkin with a cry of "I am safe, brother!", and the Prince somersaulted in mid-air and landed on the table. At that moment Prince Benjamin emerged from behind a goblet and all three Princes attacked.

Terrible indeed was the battle that ensued. The giant snatched up a huge table knife and chopped at the valiant Princes again and again, sweeping tableware aside in his pursuit of them. They dodged, feinted and narrowly evaded death dozens of times as the mighty knife swooped down, biting into the wood of the table and sending splinters as large as plates flying in all directions. Prince Reece and Prince Benjamin attacked from either side to provide distraction while Prince Florestan tried to approach close enough to deal a death blow.

Then, when the giant least expected it, Prince Florestan drew back and the brothers followed suit. Thinking that they retreated before him, the giant attempted to stand and reach forward to seize them, only to fall back into his chair, howling with pain, as he found his hair bound fast. He reached behind his head with both hands to cut himself free and Prince Florestan rushed forward, leapt into the air, and buried the point of his sword deep in the giant's cruel heart.

The monster screamed and writhed in his death agony while the Princes sprang aside to avoid the gushing black torrent of his foul blood. They slid down the legs of the table and swiftly made for the door with the Princesses close behind. Prince Florestan propped the flap open with his sword to enable them to pass through. Princess Floramel, half fainting with terror, had to be carried through the gap by her brothers.

There was a terrible crash behind them and they felt the whole castle shake with the impact. Prince Florestan, glancing within as he removed his sword from the flap, saw that the chair had fallen on its side with the dead giant still bound to it. As he watched, the chair sank into a deep void and the floor caved in.

Instantly he clapped his hands three times and called out, "Ho, Schwarzer! To me!" Before he had finished speaking the great horse swooped down from the sky.

"All hail to you, my master!" it whinnied. "What is your pleasure?"

"Bear us to the palace of King Nicolas!" Prince Florestan cried as they all scrambled onto its back.

"Wait!" Princess Leticia cried. "There are only five of us. Where is my sister?"

"Fear nothing," called Prince Benjamin, who appeared to be seated hindermost on the horse's back. "I feel her hands upon my shoulders."

Princess Mayara appeared behind him, pushing her hood back from her head, crying, "I am here, sister!"

"Then fly, good Schwarzer!" Prince Florestan shouted, and the great horse took to the skies, just as the castle collapsed with a frightful roar. Thus was the race of rabbits revenged upon the giant's cruelty.

Great was the delight of the Princes and Princesses as they soared through the air on their mighty steed, and ere many minutes were past he flew over the palace of King Nicolas and landed in the courtyard. The King and Queen ran out to greet them, and, to the supreme joy of Prince Florestan and his sisters, King Ferdinand and Queen Olivia were with them.

No pen can compass the rapture of that reunion. King Nicolas and Queen Claire wept as they embraced the children whom they had feared lost, and no less great was the joy of King Ferdinand and Queen Olivia at meeting their valiant son and daughters again. They retired within the palace, where Prince Florestan entreated his father to tell them how he and the Queen had come thither.

"It is simply told, my son," King Ferdinand replied. "When the usurper's armies overran our castle, your fair mother and I had no recourse but to escape him by concealing ourselves within the forest. As we wandered its paths in search of shelter, my godmother, the Fairy of the Woodland Glade, found us and conveyed us to her palace, where we have been entertained in the utmost comfort and surpassing splendour, We wanted only your company to make all perfect, but the kind Fairy assured us that we would see you when the time was ripe. This morning she transported us hither to the palace of King Nicolas, and we had scarce finished telling our hosts the story of our travels when you arrived."

Then the Princes and Princesses recounted all their adventures, and no praise was deemed too high for the courage, daring and resourcefulness of Prince Florestan and his two sisters. Prince Florestan knelt before King Nicolas and requested the hand in marriage of the Princess Floramel, to which the King readily gave his approbation, and Princes Reece and Benjamin applied to King Ferdinand for the hands of Princess Leticia and Princess Mayara.

"With all my heart," the King said, "and yet I must inform you that you will wed dowerless maids, for while my valiant children have been away slaying giants a great change has taken place in the world. Our cousin Princess Aurora has been awakened from her hundred years' slumber, and with her her royal parents, King Florestan and Queen Christina, and all their court. She is shortly to wed Prince Florimund, whose kiss awakened her, and you are bidden to their wedding. The usurper fled on learning the news. I now willingly yield my throne to King Florestan, its rightful lord. Thus the prophecy of the Fairy Carabosse has come true and my children have lost their kingdom."

"Yet the Fairy of the Enchanted Garden prophesied that they would win a kingdom apiece, and so they shall," said King Nicolas. "My sons well know my intention that when they wed I will divide my kingdom between them, and so both your daughters shall be queens. As for Prince Florestan, the realm which the giant once ruled shall fall to him and to my daughter."

"Your munificence overwhelms us, my lord," King Ferdinand replied with a low bow, as the young people could scarcely speak for astonishment.

"Not so," King Nicolas replied, "for to your son and daughters I owe everything that I hold dear. Do any more prophecies remain to be fulfilled?"

"Truly, no, my lord," said Prince Florestan, taking Princess Floramel's hand and glancing towards his sisters as they nestled close to the brother Princes, "for it is as the Fairy of the Crystal Fountain foretold. We have all three gained the kingdom of our hearts' desire."

Thus it was that a few days later Prince Florestan and his sisters danced at the wedding of their fair cousin Princess Aurora, and shortly afterward the brother and sisters, born within an hour, were wedded within an hour. No tongue can tell the splendour and magnificence of the celebrations attending upon this triple wedding, which lasted for many months before the young Kings and their brides each repaired to their own kingdoms, where the sword of King Florestan, the cloak of Queen Mayara and the flask of Queen Leticia were prized as the greatest of all royal treasures.

All three couples lived long and happily, and although the realm of King Florestan and Queen Floramel was so remote, yet the closest and most affectionate intercourse was ever maintained between the three Kings and their Queens, for the noble Schwarzer continued to reside with King Florestan, and whenever he and his Queen desired to visit his sisters and her brothers the mighty horse would carry them to their destination and back again in the twinkling of an eye.

 **THE END**


End file.
